


California Nights

by ToonCraze



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: I do not own these characters, Kinda Brinky but not like a lot, M/M, Tobacco depictions, all rights to warner brothers, slight angst, slight launguage, trigger warning mention/suggestion of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonCraze/pseuds/ToonCraze
Summary: Night after night, plan after plan, nothing ever changes no matter how hard he tries. Sometimes it's nice to just take a step back.
Relationships: Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	California Nights

A shiver ran up Brain’s spine as a slight gust of wind blew past him, it was raining outside the lab and drops of water hit the windows making a light tapping sound. Despite the slight downpour of outside Brain found himself on the ledge of an open windowsill, it was still dark out among the streets of Burbank, but he enjoyed the crisp air of rainy nights such as these. At times after a failed plan such as tonight’s, he took in his surroundings in an attempt to relax himself. Car horns and voices were heard faintly throughout the streets, but Brain didn’t mind, he enjoyed the familiarity. 

He sat and watched mindlessly as the flashing lights from passing cars made their way down the street, it was one of the only times he wasn’t constantly attempting to overwork his mind, and it was nice. Because it was late, the constant chattering of his partner was nowhere to be heard, Brain assumed he was sleeping soundly in the cage that they shared after tonight’s taxing plot of world domination.

Brain took a deep breath and decided it was time he went back in, maybe now his head was clear enough to attempt sleep. He shook himself off, not realizing how damp he’d gotten, and closed the window. The sudden lack of sounds was off putting for a moment, but after adjusting, the natural sounds of the lab could be heard; such as the chattering of other animals in cages, doors opening and closing with light switches being turned off and on as scientists came and went, even the quiet occasional “Narf” and “Poit” coming from the larger mouse of the two as he slept. 

Undoing the latch of his cage, Brain made sure to be as quiet as possible so as not to stir his friend who was seemingly in the middle of a dream. Brain adjusted himself accordingly to lay down, the sounds of the lab gradually lulling him to sleep.

In the morning things went as usual, the two lab mice were put through the occasional maze and other small tests, nothing so bad as to distract Brain from the coming nights plan. Yes, this one was going to work, it had to. Of course, this was the same thing he’s told himself every night since day one, and two years later he still found himself in the same situation. 

The day came and went as most do, and the two mice prepared themselves for the night's plan. So far Brain was only explaining himself for the third time, a new personal record.

“Now listen Pinky! I do not wish to repeat myself again!” But he knew he would, probably within the next ten minutes. 

“Yessir Mr. Captain Brain sir!” Pinky saluted with his left hand and tongue sticking out, he giggled to himself. Brain sighed and pointed to his diagram once again, fully aware of the inanity in his position.

“Please refrain from overworking your alliterations… Now! Tonight’s plan consists of obtaining knowledge of both irrigation and farmland.” Brain began, and drifted a toothpick across the paper showing his drawings in order. “If we can block all of the irrigation passageways in the underground plumbing to all farmland, the crops won't be watered and people won’t be able to obtain their fresh market produce, this will then create a domino effect across the nation and the economy will fall into shambles. We will then introduce ourselves as plumbers of sorts- We can proceed to free up the pipes and water and we’ll be treated as heroes! The leaders of the world will have no choice but to offer over the world as gratitude knowing we are clearly better suited to rule it.” Brain finished giving the shortened version of his plan knowing it was pointless to give specifics to his feeble minded associate. 

Pinky stood next to his shorter companion- was he always that short? Pinky figured as much, oh- yes, the plan. The plan was drawn out on bluish paper and was at least twice the size of the mice, well Pinky at least, it might be even larger to Brain, Pinky didn’t know.

“Oh very good Brain! Oh wait- no, no, that won’t work- How are you gunna stop all the water all over the world Brain? Isn’t that a lot?” Pinky rubbed his chin and squinted his eyes, this was his way of proving he could ponder just like his scrunchy faced friend. 

__“Well Pinky, despite your painful lack of knowledge concerning the very thing you’re to rule over, you’d be correct, that is quite a lot of water- However lest you forget we are in the 21st century, in other words, there’s an app for that. I designed a program that enables me to simultaneously interact with specific watermanes all over the world,” Brain pulled a cell phone out of his hammerspace, he’d nicked it from a teen intern earlier that week._ _

__“Oh lovely! I love Candysmash! _Narf! _” Pinky reached for the phone only for Brain to push him away.___ _

____“Behave yourself Pinky! This phone is not for games! This very device has nearly twice the processing power of the NASA computers that launched Apollo 11! Have you any idea what this device is capable of if used correctly?” Pinky pulled an extreme frown. Clearly not._ _ _ _

____“But Brain! Loads of kids have them now! I see several people everyday playing games and sending messages! Can’t I play one game?” He pulled a pouty puppy face and Brain stared at him for a moment. He folded._ _ _ _

____“Later,” Brain replied curtly. Rats- it gets him every time… But at this remark Pinky perked up immediately, letting out a _Troz! _with it. Brain couldn’t help but rely on Pinky’s tics as much as they annoyed him. There was always an odd stillness when they weren’t around, when Pinky wasn’t around. Everything else moved far too slow.___ _ _ _

______The night continued and the two enacted through the plan Brain had set, the water had been stopped and the irrigations were put on hold, however it wasn’t until too late that The Brain realized he’d forgotten about a lovely thing called “water pressure” and the water mains began to burst, sending the mice through a rather dangerous water slide._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Woohoo!” Pinky cried, his hands in the air as he slid through the pipes, whizzing past Brain in the process who was trying to keep himself from drowning. Attempting to call out to Pinky was proving fruitless as Brain’s mouth would fill with water any time he attempted to do so._ _ _ _ _ _

______After a painstakingly prolonged amount of time the two mice were shot out of a broken pipe and soared through the sky for a brief moment before splatting against brick. They peeled off and floated to the ground, and with a *pop* they regained their natural shape._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Haha! That was fun Brain! Oh I just love water slides! Narf!” Pinky laughed to himself, jumping from foot to food and clapping. Brain on the other hand was not so giddy._ _ _ _ _ _

______“This is a pain that will linger…” He mumbled, pushing himself off the cement. He was drenched from head to tail, and was not enjoying it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh dear Brain, you look like a soggy dish towel!” Pinky remarked, clearly not aware that he too, was dripping. Brain sent an icy glare his way and bopped him on the head. _Zort! _____ _ _ _ _

________“Let’s just get back to the lab and clean up, I’d rather not remain soaked in sewage,” Another plan squandered and a night wasted, wonderful._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Back at the lab, Pinky and Brain dried themselves off and decided to settle in for the night. However after lying in bed for nearly an hour, Brain realized sleep was not to accompany him at the moment, his head refusing to shut down. Brain quietly removed himself from the bed and cage, and made his way to the window. Opening the window created a slight gust, but it was a warm night and it was refreshing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sitting down, Brain looked down the street and saw a small construction crew, no doubt fixing the damage he and Pinky had created earlier that night. Brain scoffed and pulled a small box of cigarettes from his hammerspace, holding it for a moment before lifting the top. He’d only recently started smoking again within the last couple months, and he’d hardly call it a relapse, but maybe that was just him trying to convince himself. He noted the 4 missing spaces in the box before removing a 5th. Once again utilizing his hammerspace, he pulled out a small lighter, the nice thing about being a toon was the size variation for your materials._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Brain continued to listen to the sounds of California, however the usual noise of the city was disturbed by the construction down the street. Drawing a breath, The Brain leaned his back against the side of the window, dangling his leg over the edge and exhaled a cloud of smoke. It lingered for a moment before dispersing into the night. Brain closed his eyes and attempted to banish his thoughts of tonight's plan. How is it he’s come up with hundreds of plans and none of them worked? The probability of it all simply doesn’t make sense, near all of the plans differed from the other and yet…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pathetic. That seemed to be the only word to sum up the situation, no matter how degrading it was. He was pathetic, and so were his plans. He admits to himself that lately his recent plots of world domination were rather half-hearted, I mean, _irrigation? _Christ. Brain exhaled again, frustrated, letting more smoke escape his lips. He’d only been outside 20 minutes or so before jumping to a familiar voice.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I can’t believe you…” A soft cockney accent reached Brain’s ears, causing his heart to leap to his throat. Brain whipped around, fearful of what he had to face. There stood Pinky, tears in his big blue eyes and a quivering lip. Pinky always was dramatic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Pinky!” Brain managed after a slight coughing fit from suddenly inhaling tobacco. “I- What are you doing up?” Brain hadn’t even heard the mouse approach, he was always so loud. Pinky continued to stare at Brain, studying him a moment longer before rephrasing his statement, hurt filled his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How could you..?” Brain knew he wasn’t referring to sneaking out of bed, but this was rather childish wasn’t it? Brain is a grown mouse who can do as he pleases. If he wished to smoke, then he could. So why was it he couldn’t help but feel as if his stomach was now a black hole tearing up his insides?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You promised- You promised Brain!” Pinky let out a sound Brain had never heard before, a real squeak escaped as Pinky cried out to him. Pinky clutched his chest and let silent tears roll down his cheeks, dampening his fur. “You promised… You lied to me, _p-p-poit _…” That was possibly the saddest Poit Brain had ever heard.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brain stood up and began to approach Pinky, who only backed away from him. “Pinky, look-” Brain started, only for Pinky to run off back to their cage. Ever the drama queen…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He was right however, Brain had promised to quit smoking, which he did! For a time… But he never imagined Pinky would react so poorly were he to get caught. Not that Brain was necessarily trying to hide it, no, he just, well, he didn’t- Didn’t want Pinky to see him so vulnerable… Pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brain tossed the cigarette and jumped off the ledge into the lab, closing the window behind him. Slowly making his way to the cage, he saw the bed, and on it a lump in the blanket. Brain didn’t know what to do or what to say, this was always Pinky’s job. Approaching the bed Brain reached his hand out to the mess of blanket._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Pinky?” The lump jolted slightly and curled up tighter. Brain sighed, he didn’t have time for this, it was late and his body had been taxed for the day. “Pinky please, I’m- I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” the statement was stupid of him of course, obviously he’d upset Pinky, but he didn’t see why he needed to apologize in the first place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Brain’s statement seemed to only upset Pinky more as he did indeed untangle himself from the sheets, but instead of sadness on his face, an unfamiliar frustration was in its place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“‘If you’ve upset me? What’s that even supposed to mean?” Pinky snapped and huffed a rather intense _Narf _. If Brain didn’t know what to do earlier, he certainly didn’t now. Luckily Pinky wasn’t one to linger on such emotions and his composure quickly softened. “Brain… I know you haven’t been all that well in the head lately but…” Pinky bunched the blanket between his fingers. “You shouldn't've lied…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The pit in Brain’s stomach opened once again. “You’re… You’re right Pinky, that was wrong of me, but, why did you come to the window in the first place?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Because… Because I know when you leave the bed, but every time you did I trusted that you would come back, and you always did… But I got curious about what you were doing and followed you one night, that’s when I smelled it. I didn’t want to believe it so I went back to bed and in the morning everything was fine! _Troz! _But every time you left after that I couldn’t help but wonder what exactly you were doing… I didn’t mean to spy or anything! I was just worried,” Pinky looked at Brain with glossy eyes. “Tonight I checked again to see if I was wrong, but…” Pinky’s voice hitched and he stopped. Of course Pinky came to see what Brain was up to the only two nights of the month he’d actually smoked, typical.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Pinky don’t worry about it, I’m fine, this isn’t something you should concern yourself with,” Brain didn’t see the big deal about all of this, honestly it was a couple of nights out of the month, so what?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t say that Brain! You’re killing yourself a little more every time!” Pinky shouted, alerting surrounding cages and disrupting the other rodent’s slumber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Don’t shout Pinky!” Brain hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Well it’s true,” Pinky sat up straight and crossed his arms, sticking his nose in the air. Now he was just pestering Brain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“So what if it's true? Does it really matter? I mean _really? _No one would care whether I stay or go, so why not speed up the process if I can’t do the one thing I’ve been attempting for _years?! _” Brain didn’t mean to say so much, he didn’t even know he’d felt that way until it all built up and spilled out. Brain wasn’t much for oversharing, but this small confession made him feel both better and worse than when he’d started. Pinky on the off hand stared at Brain with wide eyes, a common enough sight, only this time they held fear, but not for himself. Brain sighed again, why must everything be so difficult with Pinky?_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Disregard that Pinky, it was rash of me…” Brain rubbed the crease of his brow and grumbled to himself, he was fine! Surely he was, he’d always dealt with his problems on his own, not that this was a problem, and everything works itself out in the end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Brain… You don’t mean that- you don’t…” Pinky was more so telling himself that then to Brain, but his body began to tremble slightly. Before Brain could say anything more he was abruptly swept off his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Ack- Pinky!” Brain felt his lungs collapsing from the immense pressure of Pinky’s hug, but Pinky didn’t respond nor loosen his grip. Brain squirmed for a bit before giving up, Pinky clearly wasn’t letting up without a fight. “Pinky- would you mind allowing me to breath?” Brain said sourly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Maybe you should ask your cigarettes,” Pinky retorted, loosening his grip. Had Brain not been in a sour mood he would’ve thought that clever, but he was so he didn’t, it was just annoying. Pinky released Brain who spun slightly when released, gasping for air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Maybe I will,” Brain left the cage, knowing there wasn’t really anywhere for him to go, he figured he’d give the window another chance. Upon opening the window Brain only just realized how high up he really was, he didn’t fear heights so much as the thought of falling, of course that was more or less the root of the phobia itself was it not? Huh, if he were to make one wrong step, there he goes, into the darkness of the night… It was oddly enticing at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Brain sat and put his head in his hands, he’d messed up hadn’t he? Suppose it doesn’t matter, it _shouldn’t _matter, Brain cursed himself for overthinking it. Why did he care so much about what Pinky thought? It wasn’t always this way, he knew it couldn't have been… What changed? Brain hated not knowing.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________This time Brian heard the scuffling behind him as he was approached and lifted his head, he knew it was Pinky, but he didn’t know what to say. Pinky walked out to the ledge that Brain was sitting on and stood next to him for a moment. Pinky sighed and dragged out a defeated _Poit _. Brain couldn’t help but find himself smirking briefly to it. The construction crew had gone by now and the familiar sounds of the night returned.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“This is where you come too every night?” Pinky attempted to converse with Brain, he couldn’t stand seeing his friend like this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Not _every _night Pinky…” Brain mumbled, at least he was talking to him, that was good. Pinky glanced down, the distance from the window and the ground seemed to stretch on forever, making him a bit dizzy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“It’s a bit high isn’t it? Narf!” Pinky backed up slightly, holding onto his tail as he did, Brain however didn’t respond this time. Pinky slowly re-approached the edge and sat down, first cross-legged but deciding against it. The two continued to sit in silence for a moment before Pinky attempted to speak again, he wasn’t much for sitting still for so long. “Why do you come out here?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Brain took a moment to ponder his answer, surely nothing he had to say about the matter was anything Pinky would understand, then again, did _he _really understand? Why _did _he keep coming back here? I mean, sure it was relaxing and whatnot, but Brain wouldn’t put a night of planning behind him just to sit and relax._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Close your eyes Pinky, tell me what you hear,” Brain figured maybe it was best to show Pinky why, there wasn’t really a reason he could put into words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Uhm, okay,” Pinky closed his eyes, and listened, of course he didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to listen for, so he tried to listen to everything. There sure were a lot of sounds, it’s a wonder anyone could find it relaxing in the city. “Gee Brain, I hear a lot of things, it’s quite loud, and smelly,” Pinky didn’t know if that was the right answer but he didn’t know what else it could be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I suppose, but you get used to it…” Brain looked at Pinky, his eyes were still closed, he was concentrating on listening, why couldn’t he ever concentrate like this during their attempts at world domination? Suddenly Pinky opened his eyes and looked frustrated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I give up Brain, what was I listening for? _Troz _,” Pinky made eye contact with Brain, accompanied by a frown. “I tried Brain, honest!” But Brain only looked away.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“There wasn’t anything specific to listen for Pinky, just, all of it I guess… I suppose I sound a bit foolish for saying so, but I don’t really know why I come out here other than it’s reassuring, the noise I mean. Despite all the turmoil of the days and nights, the sounds stay relatively the same…” Brain assumed Pinky would nod in agreement as if he understood and move on, not really processing anything he’d said, and in a way he almost hoped he did. The Brain didn’t need the both of them sounding insane._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Oh, how lovely then! I’m glad it makes you happy!” Pinky smiled and swung his legs up and down repeatedly. Brain was a bit surprised, perhaps Pinky did understand, to an extent. “But,” Pinky hesitated, fearful of the answer, “ _Smoking _doesn’t make you happy- does it?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“What? No Pinky, that’s not- Why are you pressing this matter so forcefully? It’s not like your attention span…” Surely this wasn’t as big a deal as Pinky was making it, how Brain wished he would drop it already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“Why _aren’t _you?? Smoking is _bad _Brain! Can’t you see that? I just, I don’t much care for the thought that you might not always be around… Because despite what you said earlier, I will care! I will care whether you’re here or not Brain!” Pinky could feel himself tearing up again at the thought of his dearest friend no longer being around to bop him on the head with a pencil, or to say his big silly words that confuse him._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________How had Brain not thought of that? Of course Pinky would care, he cares about everyone and everything. The thought of leaving Pinky behind had escaped Brain, he could never leave Pinky to deal with the horrors of the lab on his own, no, he would never let that happen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Pinky, I’m not going anywhere, not if I can help it… I’m sorry for saying all those things, it’s just… Frustrating I suppose,” Frustrating, and pathetic. Brain never pictured himself speaking to Pinky about these sort of things, surely his spacious mind couldn’t process the feelings Brain felt, I mean, not even he understood them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________“Brain it’s okay to feel upset every now and again, I know I would too if I was always getting blown up! _Troz! _” Pinky giggled, seeing Pinky begin to act like his usual self was comforting to Brain.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________“Pinky you _are _always getting blown up,” Brain responded monotone.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Oh ya, I guess you’re right! Then I suppose you just can’t let it get to you,” Pinky said cheerfully. Oh blissful ignorance, thought The Brain, though he supposed there was a hint of truth to that statement. “I do wish you’d have said something earlier though…” Pinky added. Brain felt guilt sink into his heart once again, he hadn’t even realized he’d curled up until he sank deeper into his folded arms and knees that were pressed to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Pinky took another look around the night sky, the lights were dazzling and the stars stunning. “I can see why you like it out here,” Pinky said, his bright blue eyes seemingly reflecting the entire sky in them. “It’s pretty,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________Brain found himself staring at his partner and shook his head, evidently trying to shake the warmth in his cheeks in the process as he thought of the stars not being the only pretty thing out tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Yes well, perhaps we ought to turn in now hmm? It’s getting rather… Early,” Brain peeked at the horizon and saw the sky beginning to pinken._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Turn in what? Egad Brain! I didn’t know we needed permission slips! Oh are we going on a field trip?!” Pinky asked with earnest intent, how this mouse’s brain worked was beyond the megalomaniac. Brain stood up and offered his hand to Pinky, who took it, but instead of getting up right away looked at Brain for a moment with a serious expression, a bit of an oddity coming from him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“You’re not going to keep smoking, are you?” Being eye level with Pinky wasn’t exactly something that happened all that often, the lines of worry on Pinky’s face were apparent now, he looked older than his personality let on, and perhaps that too was Brain’s fault… Pinky’s face was filling with color as the sun began to rise above the buildings and Brain looked towards the source, Pinky following suit. The night had ended and a new day of horrid experiments were undoubtedly about to be implemented upon the two, at least they had this moment together, and The Brain knew he’d never forget it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“No Pinky… I- I’ll stop smoking,” Brain pat Pinky's hand that he was holding, if his smoking really upset Pinky this much, then he’d stop… For him. However Pinky didn’t seem satisfied with his answer this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“You promise? For real this time?” Pinky stared deep into Brain, Brain could’ve sworn he could still see the stars in his eyes. But the comment couldn’t help but sting a bit, Pinky wanted to trust Brain, but he couldn’t, he’d already been lied to about it a first time. Brain squoze Pinky’s palm slightly and brushed the fur over his pale blue eyes with his other hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Yes Pinky I do, I suppose you could say I… ‘Pinky’ promise,” Mentally cursing himself for the horrid pun Brain gazed back at Pinky who’ face instantly lit up and he bounced to his feet, clearly not needing Brain’s help, though it did make it easier for Pinky to sweep Brain off his feet and pull him into a spine crushing hug. “Ack careful Pinky!” Brain cried out, painfully aware of how close they were to the edge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________“Oh Brain!” Pinky spun around with Brain in his clutches once more before putting him back down. “I knew you would! _Narf! _But first things first!” Pinky reached his hand out once more, motioning for something to be placed in it. Brain sighed loudly before reaching behind him and pulling out his box of cigarettes, he placed it in Pinky’s hand who then abruptly launched it behind him like a catapult. “There! All good,” Pinky clapped his hands together as if he were ridding them of dust.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________Momentarily speechless Brain composed himself, it really was for the best, but he couldn’t help but feel a twang of annoyance. “That was rather pretentious was it not?” Brain said, glaring at his partner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Nope! Because I have no idea what that means!” Pinky happily skipped back into the lab leaving Brain on the windowsill alone. Brain looked back out to the sky, the stars no longer visible in the red sky. He noticed that along with the sky the sounds changed as well, more honking and shouting could be heard along the street, bells from doors opening and closing and even the occasional ringtone of a phone. Folding his arms, Brain closed his eyes and smiled slightly to himself, his inner turmoil finally at rest. With the warmth of the sun soon overtaking him, it allowed his drowsiness to come back full force._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Brain, are you coming?” A voice chimed in from behind him, looking over, Pinky waved him down. Perhaps there were still a few hours of sleep available for the two, and attempting to rest without Pinky would be pointless of course, seeing as Brain very much depended on his friend’s verbal tics to ground him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________“Yes Pinky I’ll be right there,” Brain answered nonchalantly, closing the window behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fic, I've been wanting to play around with heavier but relevant topics the show itself had glazed over, while I didn't get into the treatments Brain had to go through to get over his past addiction I still think Pinky covered its severity. I guess this is kinda a vent fic as well, so hey, two birds with one stone.
> 
> I've also had this little headcannon that Brain's always been more aware to sounds and Pinky smells.
> 
> Also Italics decided it didn't want to work for me so that's wonderful.


End file.
